


Good with a Taser, Better with Her Legs

by ladyquestionmark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyquestionmark/pseuds/ladyquestionmark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve interrupts a training session with Bucky and Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good with a Taser, Better with Her Legs

Darcy lets out a grunt of pain as she lands hard on her back. She starts to roll so she can get back up, but Bucky is quick to restrain her. His thighs bracket her hips, muscles tightening to hold her legs in place, his hands holding her wrists above her head.

"How would you get out of this one?" he asks, his tone serious though she can see he’s fighting a grin. "If an enemy had you incapacitated like this, what would be your next move?"

They’ve been training like this for weeks, after she’d been complaining that she was tired of being left with a babysitter whenever they went out on missions. “I can help, too,” she had said, pouting into her ice cream. “I’m pretty badass with a taser, just ask Thor.”

"You don’t have any training, Darcy," Steve had replied, patting her shoulder. "We just don’t want you to get hurt."

After he’d walked away, Bucky told her to meet him in the training room, but only if she was serious. “Don’t waste my time. If you want to stay here and watch Netflix in your pjs, no one’s stopping you. If you want to help, want to survive, follow me.”

Darcy tests his grip on her wrists. “My next move would be to figure out if I can get the leverage I need to flip you.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “And can you?”

She tests the grip again, realizes that she can bend her knees a bit, but isn’t sure if she’s got the strength to actually flip him. Oh well, she thinks, won’t know unless you try. She grins, plants her feet, and pushes with everything she’s got.

And ends up looking down at Bucky, who looks extremely proud.

"Yes!" she shouts, wiggling her hips in a little happy dance. "I did it!"

"Congratulations," Bucky replies, his voice strained. "But the fight’s not over. What do you do next?"

She knows the answer—incapacitate your target, give yourself an opportunity to get away—but instead, and she’ll never be able to explain why, she leans down and kisses him. His hands tighten where they’re still holding her wrists, and his hips jerk against hers.

And he’s just as affected by their session as she is.

Someone clears their throat from the doorway, and Darcy jumps back like she’d been electrocuted. She starts to stand up, but Bucky’s thighs are still around her hips.

When she looks towards the door, Steve is watching them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um," she starts, "We were just… training. Bucky’s been teaching me how to fight."

"Has he now?" Steve asks, glancing at Bucky with a raised eyebrow. "You didn’t tell me."

Bucky shrugs from his position on the floor. He looks completely relaxed, like he hadn’t just been caught by his best friend, dry humping on a training mat. “You didn’t ask.”

"I thought we’d agreed that when she started her training, we’d both be working with her,” Steve says, raising an eyebrow.

There’s a look in his eyes that makes Darcy question if he’s talking about combat training anymore. But his words catch up with her, and she pushes on Bucky’s chest to get him to let her up. “Wait a second. You were already planning to train me, without talking to me first? So, what, that fight over me going with you guys last week was just… what? For kicks?”

Steve looks embarrassed. “I’m sorry. We should…. I should have talked to you about it. It’s not that I don’t trust you, or think you’re capable. I just…”

"All he knows is that you’re good with a taser," Bucky says, finally standing up and walking over to them. "Which doesn’t do jack shit against the kinds of people we end up dealing with." He leans down to her ear, and she tries to ignore the shiver down her spine when he whispers, "We just have to show him what you can do."

Steve holds out a hand, and smiles sheepishly. “Forgive me?”

Darcy takes his hand and, with an innocent smile, takes him by surprise by kicking his feet out from under him. Before he can react, she’s straddling his hips, and Bucky’s laughing as he looks on like proud mama hen. She’s riding on the adrenaline of _holy shit I just took down Captain Fucking America_ when she leans down and kisses Steve noisily. When she pulls back, she’s grinning as she whispers, “I forgive you.”


End file.
